The annoucement
by FNLfanatic
Summary: Tim and Tyra announce their engagement. Follow up to Prelude to the Wedding. Chapter 1 is done. Not sure if their will be more yet.
1. Chapter 1

The Announcement

*Disclaimer….I do not own these characters…only the ideas.

The Taylor-Saracen wedding was over. A fabulous time was had by all. The newlyweds were off to Jamaica and life was returning to normal in Dillon, TX. Tyra and Tim had returned to Mindy and Billy's house after the wedding and collapsed into bed exhausted. They were awoken on Sunday morning by a little body jumping on their bed. Stevie had crept into their room after climbing out of his crib and was currently having a grand time bouncing on the bed. Tim sat up in bed and grabbed his nephew. He started tickling Stevie, and Stevie squirmed and squealed in delight. Aunt Tyra got in on the action and soon it was so loud in the room that Mindy and Billy came groggily down the hall to see what the commotion was. The scene made Mindy and Billy smile. Their siblings were going to be great parents someday. Mindy was still not sure she was on board with Tyra and Tim being involved though. It seemed very creepy to her, but chances were their relationship wasn't going to last. Tim and Tyra had been on again off again for years. It was probably going to end soon, based on the pattern they always followed.

The Collette-Riggins family decided to go out for Sunday breakfast. As they were getting ready, Tyra bit her lip and glanced at Tim. "Do you think I should wear my ring?" Tyra asked him. "Well, the wedding is over, so, hell yes; I want you to wear it. I want everyone to know you're mine, forever this time." Tyra smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. "Mindy is gonna FREAK." Tim and Tyra laughed just picturing Mindy's reaction.

Tim and Tyra climbed into the rental car. Mindy and Billy loaded up Stevie and the twins into their minivan. Angela Collette was meeting them at the diner. When they arrived and were seated, Tyra was careful to conceal her left hand. After all, they wanted to make the announcement together, not have it discovered accidentally. Breakfast was ordered and Tim and Tyra had finished telling everyone about the wedding. A comfortable silence had settled over the group, the only noise coming from the kids, who were remarkably well behaved. Tyra slid her left hand up and down Tim's thigh, silently asking him if he thought it was time. Tim nodded. They both took a deep breath. "We have something to tell all of you," Tim said. Mindy immediately said, "I knew it," and reached over to smack Tim. "I KNEW you were gonna break her heart again." Mindy was about to hit Tim again when Tyra hissed at her sister to sit down and be quiet. Mindy flopped back into her chair, stunned. Tyra didn't usually talk to Mindy that way in public. Not anymore, anyway. "As I was ABOUT to say, before my lovely sister-in-law decided to attack me, Tyra and I have an announcement to make." Tim glanced over at Tyra, letting her take over. Tyra looked at everyone and slid her hand from Tim's leg. Not saying anything, she raised her left hand for everyone to see the ring on her finger. Angela burst into happy tears. Billy clapped his brother on the back, and Mindy sat dumbfounded. "You're getting MARRIED?" Mindy was in a state of shock, "You two can't get MARRIED! It's just too creepy!" Angela glared at her oldest child. "Mindy Collette Riggins, shut your mouth," Angela chastised her. "This is WONDERFUL news!" Angela leaped out of seat to hug and kiss first Tyra, then Tim. "I'm going to have more beautiful grandbabies!" "Not for a LONG time, Momma," Tyra told her. Billy looked at his brother, "About time, baby brother…glad you finally came to your senses and stopped letting this one,he gestured to Tyra, get away. She's the best damn thing that ever happened to you. Glad you finally see what we all saw from the beginning." Tim smiled sheepishly and said, "I know I made a ton of mistakes with Tyra, and I know I'm just lucky she kept giving me chances when I was stupid and pushing her away. I'm going to spend the rest of my life and hers making her the happiest woman on the planet. That's not to say we won't have ups and downs, but she will ALWAYS know I how much I love her, I promise you that." Tyra beamed at Tim and said," Right back at you, Tim Riggins. I love you!" Tyra leaned over and kissed her fiancée. It was so good to let everyone know this beautiful man was hers and only hers. The food had come by now and everyone sat quietly while they ate. They were all reflecting on the past few years.

Tyra was planning on staying in Dillon for the next week before returning to school. Tim was looking for a place to rent while their house was being built. For the time being, they decided to check into a motel in town, as Mindy and Billy's house was like crowded, and crazy. Tyra and Tim packed up their stuff and left Mindy and Billy, promising they would come by later in the week for dinner. They checked into the motel and unpacked. "I can't believe you have to go back in a week. I don't want to be apart from you, even for the two months you need to finish school," Tim said. Tyra thought about it and said," Well, you don't start coaching until next school year, right?" Tim nodded. "Why don't you come back with me to UT? I don't live on campus anymore. My apartment is very tiny, but if you don't mind being squished with me, we can make it work." Tim immediately took the suitcase back and jokingly started putting his stuff back into it. Tyra giggled, "I guess that means yes." Tim gave her a look that said don't be a wiseass. Tyra grinned back at him. Life was good.

Please review…more to come…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – How we got here.

Monday morning arrives and Billy is waiting for Tim so they can fix Tim's truck and get rid of the rental car, finally. Mindy was going to Angela's house, but Tyra decided to pass on that and have a lazy day. She drops Tim off at Billy and Mindy's and drives back to the motel to take a long hot shower and a little nap. As the warm water caresses her skin, Tyra smiles to herself thinking about all that has happened in the past week. Part of her still can't believe she and Tim are engaged. If anyone had told Tyra at 16 that she would be getting ready to marry Tim Riggins when she was finishing college (and that would have been beyond 16 year old Tyra's wildest fantasy) she would have beat the living daylights out of the person that even suggested such a thing. She grins now remembering those days. Of course, at that time, she alternated hating Tim, loving Tim, and finally just getting to a place where she could be friends with Tim. Funny thing was, the attraction had always been there, from the time she first laid eyes on Tim in kindergarten. It had gone from the innocence of being five, to the eight year old hating boys but really secretly still liking Tim, to the twelve year old version of their relationship, which was all bra snapping and hair pulling. From there, they embarked on a relationship that, honestly, had started out sweetly enough and seen them go to a dark place where they did whatever they could to hurt each other. The day she turned thirteen, Tim showed up at her door with a handful of flowers he had picked himself. She remembered being elated he had remembered her birthday, but she wouldn't let HIM know that, of course. Tim knocked on the door and she opened it herself. "Are those for me, Timmy?" Tim shook his head. "Nah, they're for my other girl," he said as he held them out to her. "Ha ha, you're so funny," Tyra told him. Secretly, she was thrilled. He'd called her his girl. Tim didn't say what he didn't mean, even at thirteen. They spent the whole day together that day. Fast forward to sophomore year of high school. Things had been good between them freshman year. Tim was JV then and the JV rally girls weren't any kind of threat. Sophomore year, Tim made the varsity team and it changed him. She started noticing he was starting to believe he was a God. Something that happened to most of the Dillon Panthers, with the possible exception of Matt Saracen. She didn't like what she was seeing from Tim and how he was treating her, but she stayed because he really was all she knew. She also knew he really did care about her, he just didn't know how to show it with his ego in the way. It didn't help that he could have just about girl he wanted naked and under him with a simple grin and raise of his eyebrows. Then the first game of that season came, and something broke inside all of them. Tim couldn't handle Jason's accident at all. He pushed her out of his life and turned to Lyla, and yes, that stung, even now, even knowing they were broken up when Tim and Lyla got together. Tyra had long since buried that hurt and forgiven Tim. After all, she was far from innocent back then. She had made a play for Smash. She had slept with that business man from the oil company, and yet part of her still belonged to Tim. She knew it deep down. She would NEVER have let him in on that secret though. By the end of sophomore year, she and Tim had figured a way to coexist as what she would loosely term friends. By that time, she had been through her darkest time in her life. Tim had tried to get back together with her that year, right before the playoffs. She had wanted to say yes and be with him again so badly, but she had enough respect for herself by then, thanks to Mrs. T., that she had told him no, even though it broke her heart, and she was pretty sure she had dented his too. Junior and Senior years they were still friendly, but not together. Life intervened and they were each with other people. She had been with Landry and Cash and then Landry again. He had gone back with Lyla yet again. Billy and Mindy got married. They both graduated and she went off to UT. Lyla left Tim behind and he made his sacrifice for Billy, Mindy, and Stevie. Life really wasn't kind to Tim in those two years. As bad as she felt for him, she knew it had contributed to them being together now. Life had knocked Tim Riggins, football God, down a few pegs and he was a lonely soul when she got back to town for Christmas that year Mindy found out she was having twins. Tyra's heart hurt when she saw Tim. He was so lost. She offered him comfort that night the only way she knew how. When Tim had asked her not to go, pleaded with her to please not go, she'd been undone. She would NEVER have been able to turn him away, and she was so unbelievably glad she didn't. She grinned down at the ring she still couldn't believe was on her finger.

Please review…next chapter is Tami and Eric finding out the good news.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Telling the Taylor's

Tyra calls Tami Taylor to tell her what a wonderful time she and Tim had at the wedding, and to see if she, Tim, Tami, and Eric could meet for dinner before she and Tim leave Dillon. Tami is thrilled to hear from Tyra and agrees to dinner right away. Plans are made for Applebee's that night at six. Tim gets back to the motel, truck all fixed, at 3:30. Tyra is napping when he comes into the room. He stops just inside the door and takes a minute to drink in the sight of his future wife before stretching out next to her on the bed. Tyra slowly opens her eyes and smiles at Tim. She tells him they have dinner plans with the Taylor's, so he had better get his greasy self in the shower. He grins and rubs his greasy hand over her freshly washed face. "Tim!" she shrieks. "Looks like you have to join me in the shower now," Tim says, doing his best to look innocent. "Tim Riggins, you're a creep. Don't you try and look all sweet and innocent at me. You so knew what you were doing," she says. Tim contemplates her. "You're right," he says softly. "I spent all day away from you, so I had to figure out a way to get my hands on you." Tyra grinned, "Well…in THAT case, you're forgiven. Now, get your fine ass in that bathroom." "Yes, ma'am!" Tim says as he gets up from the bed and pulls Tyra with him. An hour later, the couple is getting dressed after some aquatic fun. They finish up getting ready and head out the door. They are going to return the rental car and then head to Applebee's. They will be a little early, but this will give Tyra time to catch up with her former coworkers from Applebee's.

They arrive at Applebee's at 5:30 and Tyra happily greets the people she once worked with. She's friendlier towards them now because she no longer has to work here. She hated being here then. She and Tim ask for a booth and sit down to wait for Tami, Eric, and Gracie Belle to get there. About fifteen minutes later, the Taylor family arrives. Gracie races to Tim and promptly plops herself in his lap. She's always had connection with Tim, dating back to when he was staying with the Taylor's when she was just an infant. Tami and Eric rush after Gracie. Tim settles Gracie on the seat next to him and rises to greet Eric and Tami. "Coach," he says, extending his hand. They shake hands and Tim turns his attention to Tami. "Mrs. Coach," Tim says, as he leans in to kiss her cheek. "Hey y'all," Tami says, slightly out of breath. She leans over to hug Tyra. The sparkle of Tyra's ring catches Tami's eye. "Tyra Collette! Is there something you have to tell us?" Tyra smiles and glances over to Tim. She looks down to where Gracie is sitting as she says, "Looks that way, Mrs. T. Sorry to break the news to Gracie here, but I'm going to make an honest man out of this one." Tim can't stop grinning. Eric and Tami congratulate the couple. Talk of the wedding ensues. Tami and Tyra dominate the conversation, talking about dresses, and caterers, locations, and all the other things that have to do with planning a wedding. Eric glances at Tim while the women talk. "Sure you're ready for this son?" he asks teasingly. "This wedding planning is gonna dominate your life until the big day arrives." Tim rolls his eyes, which earns him a sharp glance from Tyra. "Yes, sir, I'm reckon I am ready for it, since I don't really have any other choice. I love Tyra too much to let her get away again. If planning a wedding is necessary, guess I'm going to have to find a way to survive it." Eric laughs and slaps Tim on the back. "Good man," he says. Tami and Tyra barely touch their meals, they are so wrapped up in wedding talk. Gracie spends the whole meal snuggled into Tim's side. When she finally gets a chance to speak, after the adults are quiet for a minute, she glances at Tyra and shyly asks if she can be the flower girl. She had so much fun doing that job in her sister's wedding, she's campaigning for the job again. Tyra smiles back at Gracie and says, "You're hired, Gracie Belle Taylor, but you have to keep Stevie in line, since he will be the ring bearer." "I can do that." Gracie replies. Tami smiles again and looks at these two young people who are finally getting it right. "I'm so happy for y'all. I still can't believe it. You two have sure come a LONG way from those two high school kids I had to force to go to class and do their own homework." Tim and Tyra both hang their heads a little in embarrassment. Eric looks at Tim, remembering all the times he had had to be sterner than he wanted with the boy because he was screwing up his life, drunk all the time, taking off without a word to Mexico, getting in fights, etc. "I'm proud of you, son. You found yourself a good woman here. I know you're going to be real happy. She's gonna keep you on your toes too. Nice to have a wife like that," Eric says with a wink at Tami. "Don't I know it, Coach. Never a dull moment with Tyra here." Tim answers. "You wouldn't want it any other way, Timmy. You'd be bored with anyone else," Tyra quips. The adults all laugh. Dinner is over, but they linger a little over drinks. Tami admires Tyra's ring again and compliments Tim on the choice. She doesn't have to ask why an emerald, she knows it suits Tyra more than a diamond ever could. Goodbyes are said and everyone leaves. The Taylor's pile Gracie into the car and head home. Tim takes Tyra's hand and they walk to his truck. He opens the door for her, and she does a double take. "You feeling alright," she asks him. "Why?" he questions her. "You just opened the car door for me, is all, you never did that before." Tim glances at her and replies," New and improved…this is version 2.0 of Tim Riggins." Tyra snorts out a laugh and tells him he's a dork. Tim leans over and kisses her until she's breathless. "Maybe so, Collette, but I can still do that." Tyra slides across the seat and settles herself into his side with one arm around her. "Take me out to your land, babe," Tyra requests. "Our land," Tim corrects her as he pulls out of the Applebee's lot, Tyra still snuggled against him. They make the short drive to the outskirts of town, to their land and hop out of the truck. Tyra remarks on how beautiful it is and Tim smiles. Tyra goes to the bed of the truck for the bag she put there before they left for Applebee's. Tim looks at her with a question in his eyes, wondering what's in the bag. She shakes her head, takes his hand, and they walk to the very place they sat almost two years ago talking about merging their dreams together. The basic frame of a house stood in that spot now. "Tim? Why didn't you finish building the house?" Tim is thoughtful for a moment and then says, "Well, as you can see, Billy and I started the house. Then you and I kept dating, and we were getting closer and closer and I started going to school, and well…I finally realized I was good enough for you now, so we put the building on hold. I knew I was going to ask you to be my wife, so I decided to wait to finish the house so you could have a say in it." Tyra thanks him with a kiss. She's a little troubled by his statement about being good enough for her now, but she lets it go. She knows all about feeling inadequate. She will just have to make sure he never feels that way again, with her, or anyone else in this world. Tyra reaches into the bag she brought with her, and pulls out a blanket, which she spreads out on the ground, next to the frame of the house. Tyra settles down on the blanket, patting the spot next to her. "Come here and keep me warm." That's all the prompting Tim needs as he lowers himself down next to her on the blanket, sliding his arms around her. They lay there in companionably silence for a few moments before Tyra playfully flicks her tongue at Tim's ear. "Do I have your attention now, Timmy?" "Always," comes his reply. "Good, now…don't you think we need to christen the land, so to speak?" she asks him. Tim answers her by gently sliding her under him and taking her lips with his. There will be no more talking for now. Tyra eagerly slides her hands up and down his beautiful body. Tim grabs her hands to slow her down, or this will be over way too soon. He wants to take his time with her now. With one hand, he pins her arms above her head as his lips kiss their way over her neck and ear, sometimes nibbling playfully. Tyra gasps each time his teeth scrape over her flesh. She struggles a little to free her hands, but Tim has a firm hold on her. He slides her tank top up with his other hand and moves to plant a row of hot, wet kisses over the newly exposed flesh. Tyra squirms and struggles a little harder to be released. Tim gives in and frees her hands. Tyra slides her hands under his shirt and quickly slips it off him so she can let her hands roam freely over his chest. Tim groans and crushes his lips to hers. It's not a gentle kiss. His tongue presses at the seam of her lips until they part for him and he thrusts his tongue into her mouth, his mouth mirroring what his body longs to do, sliding in and out of her mouth, caressing her tongue with his. By this time, they're both panting. Tyra's hands haven't stopped touching his body since he let them go. Tim's kissing and licking every part of her he can reach. Her tank top and bra have been yanked off and Tim's pressing his hard cock into her thigh. Tyra gasps as he hand slides into her panties, one finger slipping inside her as she arches toward him, then another. Tyra cries out one simple word. "Now." Tim quickly removes the rest of his clothing and rips her panties and jeans off and pushes himself into her. Tyra's body wraps around him and he thrusts into her with all his might, then slides almost all the way out of her before thrusting in fast and hard again. Tyra clenches herself tight around him as she tumbles into her powerful release. Tim follows just a moment after her, her climax bringing his own on. Tim drops back down next to Tyra with a kiss. "Wow," they both say in unison. Tyra pulls the second blanket from the bag and slips it over them before resting her head on his chest. "How is it possible that the sex has gotten better?" Tyra wonders. Tim answers," Because it's not just sex now Tyra, we're making love now." Tyra considers this and smiles. "When did you get so smart?" she teases him. They fall asleep wrapped together on this beautiful piece of land, each dreaming of the life they would build together.


End file.
